Sweet Surrender
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Even when he was mumbling silly things and drooling, for Roy he was still the most beautiful person he'd ever met. RoyEd


**Sweet Surrender**

**A/N: I think it was about 4am when I tried to sleep but then I had to get up and write this...  
>Yeah, the idea is nothing new but... I just wanted to do my own version, I guess. : D Ofc I have to thank Aerosmith's <strong>_**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**_** for inspiration.  
><strong>****

Roy couldn't sleep. Well, the truth was he didn't even want to. He wanted to stay awake, doing nothing but that, just watching Ed as he slept beside Roy peacefully, with no care in the world. Roy raised his hand and gently wiped the hair away from Ed's face. Even when he was mumbling silly things and drooling, for Roy he was still the most beautiful person he'd ever met. It was so amazing to think that in that moment Roy loved that silly little drooler, more than anything else.

It was weird because there used to be a time when Roy had thought he would never feel like that towards anyone. Ed had changed it all. Ed made Roy feel that he was a better person. And Roy wanted to be, for Ed. It would never stop being so amazing for Roy. How someone like he, who had always been reserved, who had always tried his best not to let anyone get too close to him... who had always kept his distance. Never showing who he really was, to anyone. But when it came to Ed... He had always been the one breaking the shields Roy was trying to put up. And he didn't even have to try.

Before, Roy hadn't really cared about his relationships. He'd rather leave them or do nothing about it, not wanting to fight for it. Because he had though it was better to let it be than to be left alone. But when it was about Ed... Roy knew he would fight. He would do anything he could for them. He would never stop fighting. Because he trusted Ed, trusted them. And for the first time, Roy was happy. There was no way he would just throw that away. It felt as if he had been blind for all those years, wandering around in his darkness, being left out from all that was good. And then Ed came, ripping the blindfold off Roy's eyes.

It maybe wasn't a bed of roses, being with Ed. They fought _a lot_ because they knew each other so well, because they both were proud and stubborn. But every single fight was worth it. They would always make up in the end and be even more closer and stonger together. Roy would not change a thing about it. He only wished that he could be like that, watching as Ed slept beside him, holding Ed in his arms... it was always so amazing to realize that: that was it. _That_ was everything Roy wanted and needed. He was perfectly happy, nothing was missing.

Roy's thought were interrupted when suddenly Ed kicked him in the stomach.  
>"Ow!" <em>With his left leg<em>...  
>"Fuck, I almost shit my pants!"<br>"_You_ almost shit your pants? You just kicked me!"  
>Ed glared at Roy who was grimacing in pain. "What did you expect? It would creep you out too if you suddenly woke up, realizing that someone's staring at you! I thought I was still asleep!"<br>Roy raised his eyebrow. "I _would not _kick someone over something like that..."  
>Ed shrugged. "I can't help it. It's a reflex."<p>

Roy shook his head and pulled Ed in closer. He just couldn't be angry towards Ed, not for long, not anymore... Even if he was grimacing in pain. But at least he could say something like:"Kiss me better." And he did.  
>"Huh? Kiss yourself better, I wanna sleep!"<br>Roy put his hand on Ed's cheek, caressing it gently. Ed looked at him, golden eyes shimmering with confusion. "Um..." Ed tried to struggle free from Roy's grip. "Let me go, it's too hot... I really wanna sleep, you know. I was having a nice dream."  
>Roy smirked. "I'm better in reality, aren't I?"<br>"Shut up! Who says I was dreaming about you?"  
>"I didn't say that," Roy said and pressed his mouth on Ed's. Though Ed was being so hesistant, he still answered the kiss almost immediately. When they broke apart, Roy said: "Sorry I frightened you."<p>

"Damn right you did! Will you stop staring at someone when they sleep? It's fucking gross and disturbing!"  
>Roy chuckled because the answer was so... Ed-like. "Fine, fine... I'll go to sleep."<br>"Good," Ed said and turned his back on Roy. Roy kissed his bare shoulder said: "I love you."

Another amazing thing. Before, Roy had thought he would never, ever say those words to anyone. And it had taken a lot of time (and courage) for him to say them. Though Roy hadn't told Ed how grateful and happy he was. How he never wanted to leave Ed's side... Roy smiled, thinking about how Ed would react if Roy said those things aloud too... He would grimace and say: _"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard, Colonel Sappy." _But when he though Roy wasn't looking, he would always smile. Yes, maybe it was worth it to say corny things for Ed. If it was just for seeing that smile.

There was a long silence until Roy heard a quiet mumble from Ed's side of the bed. "Love you too..."  
>And finally, Roy could fall asleep with a smile on his face. As he did every single night.<p>

**A/N: The part where Ed kicks Roy... true story! I was having nightmares this morning when my sister came to stare at me sleeping. When I realized she was standing beside my bed, I freaked out and kicked her. : D So ofc I thought: 'why not add it to this fic which I had written in my notebook at 4am...' : D  
>It really <strong>_**is **_**damn creepy when someone stares at you when you sleep. x_o **


End file.
